<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Alphas, My Soulmates by p_u_m_p_k_i_n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034067">My Alphas, My Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_u_m_p_k_i_n/pseuds/p_u_m_p_k_i_n'>p_u_m_p_k_i_n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alpha/Omega, Alphadragon, Alphavampire, Alphawerwolf, F/M, Fantasy, Humans, Love, Mates, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omegas have the same rights as Alphas and Betas, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Witches, Wizard, Worldbuilding, potion making, story is illustrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_u_m_p_k_i_n/pseuds/p_u_m_p_k_i_n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter the magical world of Aelion. Become the owner of a half-timbered house and a magic potion shop. Sell potions for the garden to a wide variety of creatures, refine your potion skills. Experience yourself as an Omega in Aelion, attracting the eyes of three powerful Alphas. Date a vampire, werewolf and a dragon and find out what it means to become their mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello dear readers, I would like to start by telling you quickly what you can expect from this original omegaverse story.</p><p>The story<em> "My Alphas, My Soulmates"</em> is a reader insert story. The reader, an Omega, will date three Alphas: a vampire, a werewolf and a dragon.</p><p>Omegaverse stories often deal with dark aspects such as violence from Alphas or the suppression of the Omega’s freedom. None of this will be in my story. The story "My Alphas, My Soulmates" is a sweet little story in which the reader will experience romance, love, suspense, adventure, family and a lovingly designed world.</p><p>All three Alphas are strong and dominant, they are self-confident and show a healthy attitude that is fearless, meaning they are not afraid of confident and equal Omegas :)</p><p>Omegas are everything they are in a typical omegaverses: caring, tender and loving to their Alpha(s). In my story, they are as valuable in society as any Alpha and Beta and have the same rights and freedom.</p><p>As the title suggests, the reader will meet all three Alphas and start a family with them.</p><p>This is an illustrated story. I will illustrate the Alphas in different clothes and facial expressions. Depending on how much time I can spend for this story I will illustrate other characters as well and sometimes food, creatures, objects, plants …</p><p>Last but not least, I’m a german writer, this means every chapter is written in german first before I will translate it, thus you will find grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Take a glance at your three mates! Oh no, you can't see them. Well, then let's dive into the story to get to know them&lt;3</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Omega instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Images to unveil in this chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>A wooden pixie, as big as your thumb, flutters high above you to a small hole in the wall where it disappears. You keep staring at the hole for a moment, but then you turn away and look ahead over the heads of the customers. You must have been waiting for twenty minutes. You are standing in a queue that moves forward very slowly. You think you should have come here on another day, and you look around in the pharmacy. Your gaze wanders to the high ceiling, from which glitter falls silently. But before it falls on you and the other customers, it dissolves. You watch how the glitter changes colour every few minutes: Gold, silver, blue, purple, green, only to start all over again: <em>Gold, silver, blue, purple, green...</em> you sigh long and hard. You were convinced that you could quickly do your shopping at the pharmacy. But you were quite wrong about that, you think in dismay. You see countless balloons with the number one hundred and fifty printed on them. They float above you, and from time to time they come quite close to you, only to bounce around on the ceiling again. You didn't know that the pharmacy was celebrating its one hundred and fiftieth anniversary this week, and you had no idea that it would be so crowded here.</p><p>You notice signs on the shelves that advertise potions at reduced prices. Then you notice that next to you is a basket containing hand-boiled magic soap, and you read the small paper sign next to it, which has curly writing on it.</p><p>
  <em>Buy two, get one free!</em>
</p><p>Curiously you take a magic soap into your hand and you smell it. A sweet, pleasant and fruity smell immediately fills your nose. You find it pleasant. Even though the soap is called magic soap, you know it has almost no magic in it, but you also know that the tiny touch of magic is enough to keep your hands smelling good for hours after washing them with the magic soap. You take two more soaps from the basket and you smell them too. You immediately detect the fragrance of sweet-smelling flowers, and a summer meadow of bright colours appears before your inner eye. Then you sniff at the third soap, and it smells to you very unusual, even unique; it is something that you have not smelled before, but it is still quite nice. <em>Sweet blessings</em> is written on the magic soap. You decide to buy all three of them and you think that the price is okay for you.</p><p>The line moves, and you take a small step forward. You hear a crunching sound under the soles of your shoes, and you step aside to see what you stepped on, although you already have an idea what it will be. And you are right: You stepped on dry clay. You glance over the heads of the customers, and you quickly spot the golem standing further ahead in the queue. The golem caught your eye before, right after you entered the pharmacy. The creature, which is often sent on errands by wizards and witches, often loses clay. You frequently see signs in front of shops and restaurants that forbid a golem to enter. You know how annoying a golem can be in your own shop. If there are many golem in your potion shop during the day, you will have to sweep and mop the floor during shop opening hours. Sometimes a larger piece of clay will break out of a golem's body. You remember how the arm of a golem fell off after you hung the bag filled with garden potions around his wrist. The glass bottles shattered all over your hardwood floor, and the liquid went under the counter, and on top of that, there was the big lump of clay that lay between the shards, which used to be an arm. You are very happy when wizards and witches visit your shop personally, or when you can make house calls.</p><p>While you wait your turn while holding the magic soap in your hand, you hear it constantly chiming behind you, and the shop door opens and closes. You notice and you feel it, that the pharmacy is getting more cramped. You can see humans, wizards, witches, shadows, sun vampires, werewolves and the huge golem in the queue in front of you. You sigh when you realize how many are still in front of you. You should have come another day, you think. But this morning, when you wanted to add the last ingredient to the fertilizer potion you started brewing a week ago, you realized that you only had a pinch of fire dance powder left at home - too little. You are sure that your fertilizer potion needs three pinches of fire dance powder to be fully potent. You know that the fire-red powder contains minerals that turn vegetable seeds into magnificent vegetables in a very short time. That is why you have come here today.</p><p>You lean a little to the side to be able to look past the queue and have a look at the cash register. You see that a shadow is being served by a young witch. The witch is tall, but smaller than the witch serving the customers next to her. You know that Betas are often smaller than Alphas and taller than Omegas. You think that the witch is too tall for an Omega, and you suspect that she is a Beta. Every person in the pharmacy has a natural smell that reveals them as an Alpha, Beta or Omega. However, sometimes you can't smell a scent on a person, then you know that the person is suppressing it with perfume or potions, something that is common among Alphas and Omegas. You know that Alpha and Omega pheromones have often caused turmoil and chaos in public places, and you know that it is therefore considered appropriate not to release your pheromones in public.</p><p>The ones that have absolutely no scent are the shadows and the golem. For you, the shadows are very strange, mysterious creatures, and you remember quite a few peculiar situations you had with them. You find that the appearance of the shadows makes you think of black jelly, having two white eyes with black pupils glued onto their body. The shadows have neither a nose nor a mouth, despite there being shadow restaurants in the city, which are always well visited by them.</p><p>You watch the Beta witch handing a bottle of potion to the shadow. The creature takes the potion with a waggly arm, and then you watch how it lets the potion disappear into its own body. You know that you can always see various objects in their bodies whenever a very bright light shines onto them. They use their body as a mobile storage and their body don't seem to mind.</p><p>The shadow reaches into his body and takes some silver and copper coins out and pays, then he wiggles to the shop door. You know shadows don't have any feet, their body ends up right on the floor. You hear the doorbell ring as the shadow steps out.</p><p>You look around the pharmacy, even though you know it very well. You have been buying ingredients for your potions from here for years. The pharmacy is located in an upper-class district of the city. It takes you a long time to get here from your potion shop, but you are always willing to put up with this time, as the pharmacy sells some ingredients that you can't get at the pharmacy in your area.</p><p>Everywhere you look, you see dark wood: the pharmacy hasn't changed at all in a hundred and fifty years, it still has the same flair, looks exactly the same as in the old black-and-white photographs, framed behind glass, hanging on a wall across from you.</p><p>You see a spiral staircase leading to the second floor of the pharmacy, where there are shelves filled from bottom to top with magic potions, magic ointments and magic cosmetics.</p><p>The second floor offers little space: the spiral staircase leads to a two-metre wide balcony that runs along the walls of the second floor. You can look directly to the high ceiling with its dark wooden beams. Then you spot them again: on one of the ceiling beams, three woodpixies sit closely together, arm to arm, their wings folded on their backs. They are talking: you see their mouths moving. You don't hear them, but you know that when pixies talk, it always sounds as if they are chirping and cackling very softly. You know that woodpixies are a nuisance that you don't want in your house. Their mouths are full of razor-sharp teeth that eat wood. They're even worse than woodworms.</p><p>Since you live in an old half-timbered house, you have a spray bottle at home, which you filled with an anti-woodpixie magic potion. When you notice that woodpixies and their families want to take up residence in your house once again, you spray the magic potion through the air in all rooms. The magic potion has the artificial aroma of meadowpixies, the natural enemies of woodpixies.</p><p>The woodpixies on the beam are not hungry at the moment, you think. They seem to prefer to watch what happens below them in the pharmacy. When they notice you looking at them, they quickly jump off the beam and flutter through the small hole in the wall.</p><p>After a while a small, shaggy head is peeking down at you from the hole in the wall. The woodpixie looks at you for a moment before it disappears back into its nest in the wall. You lower your gaze and look straight ahead, and you realize there are only two people left, a human and a wizard, in front of you. You can't wait to get home and add the last ingredient to your fertilizer potion. You want to test the fertilizer potion tomorrow. You think it should be fully brewed and ready to release its full power by then.</p><p>Again you hear the jingle, again the shop door opens, but you don't pay attention to it, before your inner eye you see large, beautiful vegetables. And then, quite unexpectedly, you suddenly feel a change in the air, and you are pulled from your thoughts. You look around and you notice that the customers of the pharmacy (except for the shadows and the golem) are turning to the door just like you.</p><p>"Oh, look at that!", you hear the bell-like voice of a girl "Look!"</p><p>A girl with long blonde braids rushes past you and stops in front of a shelf, gazing at the big glasses. She's wearing an elegant hat with a big red bow. Her fingers run over the glasses, which contain various ingredients. You hear her giggling.</p><p>"Sis," she cries. "You must see this, there's sheep spit in here, womba sheep spit, yuck! What do you need that for?"</p><p>Womba sheep spit is very good against greenfly and scale insects, you think immediately. You even have a jar of womba-sheep spit at home. If a plant is infested with lice, you dip a cloth into the sheep spit and gently rub the leaves of the plant with the cloth. Every time the spit works flawlessly against lice. A household remedy you do not want to live without.</p><p>"Fullmoon pixie dung?" the girl now says, and she turns to her sister who has joined her. "Do you think that the glass really contains the poop of fullmoon pixies?", the girl asks her.</p><p>You notice immediately that they are both very thin, their skin is pale and flawless, they look almost like two porcelain dolls, and you know immediately what they are.</p><p>"Fullmoon pixie dung?" repeats the second girl, and she lowers her voice. She's taller and looks older than the girl with the pigtails. Her hair is a shade darker than her sister's light blonde, and it is held together by a silvery hair clip. "I think that's pixie dung for real."</p><p>Her voice is so soft that it's soothing, you notice when you hear the girl speak, and full moon pixie dung is very effective and good for the skin, you add in your mind. The dung is used to make ointments that promote wound healing, you know. Full moon pixies feed on the pollen of the full moon flower on the night of the full moon. To digest the pollen, you know, the full moon pixie uses its magic.</p><p>You look closely at the two girls because their faces look very familiar to you. You have seen them before, and you wonder if you have met them on the street, but your feeling tells you that you know them from somewhere else.</p><p>A tall man stops next to the girls. He is slim and his complexion shimmers in the same pale skin tone. He too looks as if he has never been exposed to a single ray of sunlight. The man's facial features are even, smooth and wrinkle-free, his raven black hair has been combed back. The black shirt and tie he wears suits him pretty well, you think. His hands are in black leather gloves, and it immediately catches your eye that his clothes are of high quality.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His clothes look as expensive as the two girls' light summer dresses. The man, who is as tall as an Alpha, looks like he is on his way to a business client. And then, at that very moment, you feel a jolt and you recall ... Yes, you remember who they are and even what their names are ... you saw a photo of them printed in the newspaper last week.</p><p>The younger girl presented as Omega last week, just as her older sister had her presentation as an Omega two years ago. The newspaper mentioned their names: The younger one is Elise and her older sister is Aurelia - the daughters of the vampire king, you remember. Now you understand who the tall black-haired vampire is. You think he must be their bodyguard. You keep squinting over to them, and you see a second male vampire joining them. By the way he looks, you think he's a bodyguard too. He is smaller than the black-haired vampire, has short brown hair and a strikingly handsome face. You think he's a Beta, because you can smell him. He smells to you like cedarwood mixed with a metallic odor that is definitely blood. You know all vampires always possess a faint smell of blood, and you know that Betas don't need to hide their scent. Their smell is not obtrusive to the nose of Alphas and Omegas; it can't cause the Omega to go into heat nor the Alpha to go into a rut.</p><p>You turn away from them, and you look over your shoulder to see if any other bodyguards have entered the pharmacy, and you notice a female vampire; probably a Beta too, you think. The female vampire is at the end of the queue and she is dressed similar to the other two vampires: elegant, yet businesslike.</p><p>You see how the sun vampires in the pharmacy lower their heads every time one of the vampire princesses looks at them.</p><p>"Look", Elise urges the black-haired vampire to look at the contents of the jars in her hands. You see that the jar in her left hand contains confetti pixie dust, and the jar in her right hand contains rust-colored tree roots: Probably blood root, you think.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"What can I do with this?" she asks the black-haired vampire.</p><p>He takes one of the jars out of her hand since they' re too big for her small hands. "I don't know," he says concisely.</p><p>Babum!</p><p>
  <em>BABUM!</em>
</p><p>Your forget to breath! You feel your heart beating faster in your chest as he speaks, and you can hear his wonderful masculine voice. Frightened by this sudden and strange reaction of your body, you press the magic soap against your chest as if you wanted to give yourself something to cling on, and you breathe in and out carefully to calm your heartbeat. He is an Alpha!, you think, and your eyes widen.</p><p>You only notice in passing that Elise looks disappointed next to him.</p><p>"I'll ask for you," you hear his incredibly melodious voice again.</p><p>You instantly close your eyes, as a warm tingling sensation flows down your neck, making you shiver with pleasure. It feels so good that a sigh comes over your lips. You are shocked when you make this sound and you are embarrassed about your own behaviour. You open your eyes and you gaze at your feet in bewilderment. Your thoughts are running rampant in your mind, making it difficult for you to form clear thought. How can this be?, you think very confused, how can this Alpha have this effect on your omega body?</p><p>Again, a soothing shiver flows through your body, and to your surprise you feel yourself relaxing as if you were bathing in a hot spring. Not quite knowing what is happening to you, you keep your eyes closed. Repeatedly you feel this unfamiliar but pleasant feeling. Yet you remain rooted to the spot, even as the queue is moving forward.</p><p><em>How can this be?, </em> you ask yourself again, and this time you feel a growing anxiety despite feeling your muscles relaxing. <em> How can this Alpha's voice touch you deeply within and awakening your Omega instincts from their slumber? Your omega scent blocker and your heat suppressants should prevent this!</em></p><p>"Miss... miss?" The voice gets louder. "Miss, you're next, what can I do for you?"</p><p>You didn't even notice how the person before you was served by the Beta witch and left the pharmacy a long time ago. The witch behind the counter looks at you puzzled, her Beta smell gets into your nose as you approach the counter quickly and a bit wobbly.</p><p>Your voice is shaky, almost hoarse, and you feel a rough scratch in your throat when you speak to her. You let her fetch the fire dance powder. You leave the magic soap on the counter while she is away. It takes you several tries until you find your wallet in your handbag.</p><p>Could it be ... but no, it couldn't be ... but maybe so, your mind is spinning. You still feel confused. And when the witch returns with the fire dance powder, you decide to buy the next three-month package of Omega scent blocker and Omega heat suppressant in this pharmacy, although they are much more expensive here. You show the Beta witch your Omega ID, and as she trots off once more to get your Omega medicines, you stare absent-mindedly at the bag in which the Beta witch has packed the fire dance powder and your three magic soaps.</p><p>This must not happen, you think, while you can painfully feel his closeness. You can feel your body growing warmer, as if the black-haired vampire is a hot, glowing sun that is steadily heating you up.</p><p><em>That can't be!</em> , you think, <em> you take your Omega medication every day, you don't forget it! How can this Alpha affect your omega instincts with his voice alone? You can't smell his scent, he doesn't release it, but if you don't get away from him right now, everyone in the pharmacy will be able to smell you. </em>You feel all woozy when the Beta witch comes back. She puts the drugs in the bag, and you almost rip the bag out of her hands. You pay quickly, then you walk straight towards the shop door without taking your eyes off the stained glass window that is embedded in the door. You do not know what will happen to you if you hear his voice or see his face again. You don't trust your body right now...</p><p>You notice that it has become strangely quiet in the pharmacy, but no one stops you when you open the shop door, and you hastily step outside, where you immediately feel the warm sunrays on your skin. You walk down the stairs and at the bottom you close your eyes for a moment, and you breathe deeply in and out. You feel the pleasant tingling in your body begin to subside, you feel your mind relaxing and your body is starting to cool down. The heat inside you gradually fades away, you realize with relief, for you know anything else would have meant that the Alpha vampire triggered your heat. You're glad that your body is calming down. A heat would have forced you to close your shop for a week, and you would have experienced it alone without the help of an Alpha. You're relieved to be spared from such pain.</p><p>You look next to the entrance of the pharmacy, where there is a small, knee-high wooden shelf in which carpets lie rolled up. You flick your hand and a carpet wobbles on the shelf. It breaks away from the other carpets and flies to you, then it unrolls in front of you and floats at the height of your ankles. You are about to sit down on your flying carpet and join the traffic when you take another look around this old district of Aelion, and you discover a small booth on the corner. You see it selling fruits. You signal your flying carpet to follow you and you approach the fruit stand. <em>Maybe you need to eat something,</em> you think, <em>to do something normal, even mundane, to distract yourself and calm your nerves. </em></p><p>The booth has a large selection of fruits, you can also see some exotic ones among them. You buy the fruits you like best, and then you treat yourself to a fruit skewer, which you start eating right away. The fruits are ripe, just the way you like them best. You taste their sweetness and juicy pulp. It is a pleasure for you and you soon begin to feel better.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You talk to the vendor, an elderly man and clearly a human, while you gnaw on your fruit skewer, and you learn from him that many of the fruits are grown regional and come from the plantations and fields outside the city.</p><p>Two pack members of the local wolf pack, obviously a couple and by their smell Betas, stroll to the fruit stand, and while the vendor is busy with his new customers, you are observe the pedestrians passing by. The capital of Aelion is the centre where all kinds of beings mingle and live close together. The streets are filled with wizards, witches, humans, sun vampires, shadows, werewolves and more. You'll notice a swarm of pixies flying over chimneys and landing on a balcony in flower pots.</p><p>You swallow the last bite and you look over at the pharmacy. The shop door opens from the inside. One of the vampire bodyguards comes out, it's the brown-haired Beta vampire, then you see the two daughters of the vampire king, followed by the female vampire bodyguard. The female vampire carries a large paper bag with the pharmacy logo on it. And then it is <em>him</em> ...</p><p>You notice how your breath becomes shallow in the moment you see him. They walk to a black car parked not far from the pharmacy. The brown-haired Beta vampire opens the car door for the vampire princesses and the girls sit in the back seat, he then sits next to them while the femal vampire sits in the passenger seat.</p><p>When the Alpha vampire opens the driver's door, he doesn't get in. He turns his head and looks down the street, and then his eyes are on you. Your stomach makes a leap, and you feel a flutter where your heart is like a thousand butterflies beating their wings at the same time. His eyes are on you. You open your lips slightly and you sigh longingly ... eventually he breaks eye contact, lowers his head and sits behind the wheel. He closes the driver's door and starts the car.</p><p>The black car pulls into the traffic and heads your way. And when the car is at level with you, his eyes are on you through the window. The moment is short, not even a blink, and yet you feel your Omega instincts savouring every second with joy.</p><p>You don't know how long you stood trembling in front of the fruit booth with your little wooden skewer in your hand. When your flying carpet nudges you, you snap out of it. Felling embarrassed you hastily throw the wooden skewer into a garbage can, then you sit down on your flying carpet.</p><p>"Home," you say. Your flying carpet knows the way to your magic potion shop over which your apartment is situated. The spring sun is particularly warm today, you feel. Some of the citizens of Aelion are only lightly clothed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally I found the time to translate the first chapter. The story is also uploaded on my wattpad account: @ninaYOUniverse<br/>All illustrations used for this story can be found on my instagram account as well: kiwichaa.nina</p><p> </p><p>Want to buy me a coffee? ko-fi.com/kiwichaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>